My invention relates to the conveyance of water from the rain gutter system of a building to a point remote from the building's wall and foundation.
Current devices typically require manual operation or, if automatic, require relatively large counterweights, exterior collection buckets, etc. Some have no positive trough latch mechanisms, while others have latch mechanisms within the downspout which are susceptible to the accumulation of debris.
In light of the current state of the art, there is a need for a device which, having a minimum of obtrusive, exterior hardware, provides positive retention of the trough until significant rainfall initiates a fully automatic deployment of the trough to its drain position, followed by an automatic return of the trough to its non-drain position.